Seth Kolbe
Seth Merlin Kolbe is a character in Bully, and is a teacher at the Dixmor Academy. However, he is an additional teacher. Role in game Seth has the largest role of any extra teachers in the game. He serves as the "Punishment Teach" who supervises students on detentions. He taunts Jimmy during the detention. And he is also the teacher for detentions. He has a small appearance during the mission "That Biatch", when Pinky Gauthier tells him about Jimmy Hopkins entering the girls' locker room and he investigates. During the "Complete Mayhem" mission, Jimmy has just entered Dixmor Academy, when Seth, accompanied by Max MacTavish, tackles Jimmy and takes his slingshot. Before he can do anything else, he and Max are chased off by an angry Russell Northrop. As Jimmy regains his slingshot after the mission is ended, presumably Russell caught them and took it back, then returned it to Jimmy. Quotes Personality and traits All four of the additional teachers are corrupt to some extent, but Seth is by far the worst of the four. He is blatantly both corrupt and sadistic and views his job not to teach the children, but an excuse to beat people. Indeed, nearly everything he says involves either wanting or intending to beat someone, and he expresses pleasure when someone finally slips up and gives him an excuse to do so. He frequently considers abusing his authority by picking on someone innocent. It is easily deducible that his favourite gang in school are the Bullies. A possible explanation for his attitude is anger management problems; His dialogue implies that he received anger management counselings at some point, but he prefers to deal with his feelings by beating people up. He obviously has only contempt for the other students, as he constantly refers to them as "maggots" or "evil-doers". As Seth is in charge of teaching students and giving detentions, tougher than the other teachers, and has the biggest role of the extra teachers, he is generally thought to be the head of additional teachers. The data files on Bully indicate that Karl Branting is actually the leader and that Seth is a "helper", however, the data files are known to be fake 100% and Seth is actually and possibly the leader. Kolbe means "mace" in German. A mace is a heavy medieval war club with a spiked or flanged metal head, used to crush armour, and body parts. An appropriately sadistic name for him. Journal Entry Seth was known for his anger management and sadism the most. He enjoys beating up people and loves to eat too, or so I heard. He is probably the worst teacher there ever was. Gallery Seth_Kolbe.jpg|Seth walking past the kids. Seth,_Karl_and_Alphonse_chasing_Jimmy.jpg|Kolbe chasing Hopkins along with Karl and Burton. Kolbe.jpg|Seth's yearbook photo. Zoe,_Ted,_Damon,_Jimmy_(factory_worker_suit),_Davis,_Seth_and_Deidre_Phillips.jpg|From left to right: Zoe, Ted, Damon, Hopkins, Davis, Kolbe and Ms. Phillips. Jimmi n' Seff.jpg|Seth and Jimmy Hopkins. File:Seth_Kolbe_eyes.png|A close up of Seth's face showing his true eye colour. Category:Americans Category:Tottal psychos Category:Teachers Category:! Category:Liars Category:Characters Category:Sadists Category:Bully Category:Antagonists Category:Germans Category:Overweight characters Category:Aryans Category:Lawful Evil